It is generally known that in telephony or other areas of signal transmission, frame systems of the previously-mentioned type are constantly gaining in importance in order to be able to wire the considerable and growing numbers of conductors both clearly and rationally.
The construction of such frame systems and the mechanical assembly technique should enable the assembly of the frames out of standardized sections on the basis of a model, plan or the like.
This, however, can be achieved only imperfectly by the utilization of mere channel sections, which as a rule are suitable only as wall distributors, whereas for independent distributors, a complicated additional frame construction is required. Moreover, the outwardly jutting edges of the vertical profiles are a source of the highest danger of injury for the person working on the frame. Further, diagonal trusses or the like have to be attached to the fronts of the open channel sections onto which, the connection modules can be attached only when the trusses are removed.